The project proposes to investigate the attributional patterns of female heroin abusers. The project further proposes to investigate the relationship between the therapy process and change in personal attributions, and the link between this change in attributions and subsequent successful or unsuccessful rehabilitation. Female and male heroin abusers' attributions for success and failure will be tested at the same time. Change in attributions as a result of the therapy process will be tested after female and male heroin abusers have been in treatment for two months. Female and male comparison groups also will be retested after two months. Female and male heroin abusers will be contacted three months after they have left the drug treatment facility and asked to answer questions on a brief questionnaire. A determination of successful or unsuccessful rehabilitation will be made based on the questionnaire results.